Island of the dead
by Roxas565656
Summary: Island of the dead! If you want you're chars to be in the story just leave a comment : )
1. Bloody beach

Bloody beach

I looked up from my book and into the bright sunny sky. All around me where the sounds of children playing and adults chatting. All around me was my sophomore class. Eating mango's chatting or swimming on the island beach. Why are me and my class on a private island you ask. Lets just say someone in my class is filthy rich and owns a privet jet and three quarters of the island that they use for tourist attractions. The other quarter is owned by a US. government facility. If I were looking in a arial view I would see everyone on the beach. There would be thousands of people And Maybe tens of thousands of people on the other places of the island. They also gave all of us ID card that if we scanned them we could get anything we wanted.

"Hey Ethan"? Said Sammy my best friend from school

"Yeah"?

"How's you're book"?

"It's fine... It's a bit boring at times but th... "

" I don't think she wants to here about the whole book". Said Nick my other best friend.

Sammy laughed. She was wearing short shorts, A Carter's island T-shirt, was pale, and hade blond hair and blue eye's and she was very tall almost taller than me.

But Nick was much taller than both of us. He had brown curly hair, pale skin. And was wearing just swim shorts. I pushed nick off the beach towel we where using.

"Hey"! He protested.

When I looked back to my book I heard a loud scream. What the hell was that. Said nick jumping up. I got up from the ground and looked behind me. Then I saw it. What I would be fighting to around the next two years of my life, the rotted flesh, the blank white eyes. And the discussing smell of there disgusting breath.

Sammy screamed as she saw a girl from out class being ripped to shreds. "Holy crap" said nick kicking the zombie in the head. it fell to the ground and its weak skull broke in half, gushing out silver fluid. Gross said Sammy. I looked down at the girl that got bitten. Her skin turned grey and was flaking away. Suddenly I launched itself at another class mate and he screamed in pain. A large crowed had now gathered and was looking at the. Now dead body of my dead classmate. The thirty members of my school had gathered and now the rest of the beach was coming towards us. My class mate's dead body rose up and bit into my teachers arm.

She fell to the ground and instantly grew pale. The she got up and walked into the large crowed. And she started to feast and then her victims. Hell broke loose and people started to run into the forest. My adrenaline rose and I turned to find my friends. But I found nothing but running people. I looked around panicked and sprinted for Carter's souvenir shack. When I got there I attempted to open the door but only failed miserably the store keeper must have locked the door when she ran away. "Aww piss"! I yelled slamming on the door. "Stop it you fool you'll attract all the stupid undead" said a familiar voice. The door unlocked and and I looked at her face. My stomach dipped.

The girl had black hair, Carmel skin was average hight. She wore jean shorts and a charters island T-shirt

"Geri?"!

"What"! "Get in"!

I stepped into the shelter.

"Wow"! "Geri what are you doing here"? "How long has it been"? "Three years"? I asked

"Yeah I think so". "My dad's best friend know's Carter and he invited us". She replied.

"I'm only here because Carter's in my class and he invited the whole class. For the summer". I explained

"What do you think is going on" I asked

"Carter's dad said something about the people here working on some radioactive medication to cure cancer. But they said that it wasn't ready". "Maybe one worker used the pill and infected the whole unit then someone infected the beach. And now the virus is spreading across the island". She explained.

"This is so messed up if... If only it had stopped at the government facility". I said

"We can stay here until the government comes to get us out of here". I said

"That won't happen". "the government won't want to take chances on infecting the country there just going to leave us her to die or for all the zombies to die". "Which will never happen." "they'll just rise back up from the dead after awhile". "Think about it if there already dead they can't die again". She said grimly.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt like throwing up.

"But we can stay here until zombies over run the store"! She said with a bright tone

"That's a great Idea". I said sarcastically. "But I don't think the zombies can be held by a glass door for long".

"You're right". She said. "But going into the forest isn't a good idea. We should stay here until we get over run". "When that does happen we can use those baseball bats in the back of the store". She explained.

"That may be soon though". I said as zombies gathered around the door. Geri frowned and took a bunch of towels from a rack

"here".

"We can use these's as blankets, And pillows". She said

"Oh and by the way I'm leader I'm a year older than you she said as she fell asleep"

Two days later 3:30 AM Saturday July 20th

Crash! Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yelled a zombie as he broke the door aww piss I yelled jumping up from my sleep and smashing the zombie in the head. It's head fell off and blood spilled over the floor.

Ethan! Lets just run out the back into the forest! We might be able to find some other survivor's

good idea I have some friend out there and they still might be alive. Great. She said as was ran into the forest of hell


	2. The game plan

The game plan

"I'm starving!" Complained Ethan as we hiked up a mountain on the island. "We're almost to the top "I told him. As I stumbled over a rock.

"Remind me why we're climbing up a mountain again?"he asked

"Because zombies can't climb and if we can get to the top we can sleep peacefully" I explained.

Ethan laughed." I'm too edgy too"

"Well than you keep watch"

"Watch on what"

"Zombies "

"But you said zombies cant climb"

"Well look for other survivors and make sure the don't steal any of our supplies."And if they seem friendly invite them to join us "I said as we reached the top of the mountain

Ethan dropped the two tents on the ground and collapsed "so I'll set up the tents you go to sleep and I'll keep watch"

"good Idea "I said falling asleep as soon is my head hit the pillow of snow.

Another stupid dream . I thought as a zombie crept into my dreams.

"Damn you zombies I just want a peaceful sleep!" I yelled. I looked around me and saw that Ethan had built the tent around me. I got up and walked out from the tent. I saw Ethan out side practicing swinging techniques with his baseball bat.

"You seem good at swinging that bat." I complimented

"Thanks I used to play baseball". He replied.

"Here. "I tossed him about my baseball bat he caught it and

Wiped of the zombie slime.

"What's this for. "He asked

"Just try it out Maybe you can go two handed.?"

"Naw! "You should try you would be a lot better at it than me."" I focus more on a powerful swing." He handed me the bat.

"Go on take a swing at me "he said. I swung both bats in a x pattern. Ethan put the bat to catch both bats and pushed them back

"Nice! ""Any puny tourists who try to take are supplies would stumble because o f that". "Then you could smash there face in" he said with a psycho smile." I'm kidding but if it does happen you can do that."

"Oh I know "that I said.

I looked up to see the sun rising over the mountain.

"That's so pretty. " I wish i could go back home go to my school take my car for a drive or have some pizza, pizza would be nice!" I said

"Yeah." "Wish I could see my dog's have some of my moms cooking... I wonder if our families think we're dead? Do you think that the government told the rest of the world that the island was destroyed or something. "

"Damn it Ethan". "I don't want to think about this anymore"there was a long silence. But ethan finally broke the tension

" We'll I'm not just going to sit here , I'm going exploring I'll tell you if I find anything." He said picking up his bat and his backpack.

"Wait!" " I'll come with you. " I said grabbing my stuff and coming to his side.

"Besides you're much to tired to go anywhere by you're self." He smiled and started walking down the mountain.

"We can try to go into the forest and find some people or find some supplies. "He said

"I hope you realize that means a lot more zombies. "I told him.

Don't remind me. He smiled

We walked down the mountain picking up supplies from dead bodies that had decided to end themselves before a zombie could. "Finally" I said finding a dead body and ripping its gun pouch off.

"This is a army uniform he must of been trying to help a group of survivors", I said I slipped the handgun into my back pocket "there should be some extra ammo in this pouch"I said. I fished around until I pulled out

Ten shiny bullets.

"Thats a M11 pistol they use those in the army but according to the map were not even close to the government base so why are the soldiers here?" Ethan asked

"Not sure but I think there could be another gun somewhere..."

"I'm good I'll use this one." Ethan said loading the gun and taking aim at a far away deer. I snuck next to him.

"Are you sure you can shoot the deer from this far away?" I asked.

"If I aim correctly and get it in the head for Sure but not if I totally Fail and move the gun at the last second but besides this is a revolver." Suddenly the deer's head perked up and started to look around alarmed.

"Geri cover you're ears "he said

I backed away and barely had enough time to cover my ears before a loud blast shot from the tip of the barrel. The deer fell to the ground. Ethan ran over to it and took its horns and attempted too pull the deer.

"Give me a hand here! " Almost all the zombies could have heard that" He said

I ran next to him and pushed the deer along.

When we got back to the camp we took food supply and packed are packs full of supplies.

"We should have three cans of peaches, a can of beans, and a big bag of chips. "I explained

"Don't forget the two hundred pound deer". Said Ethan. Holding up the skin. " I made a hood "he said holding up his jacket that now had a deer skin hood.

"Mind if I have mouth full of that Deer" said a unfamiliar voice.

I pulled my gun out my back pocket and whipped around.

"Right back at you pretty" He said pointing a rifle at my head. The guy looked about twenty had Curley hair and spoke with a low voice

"You shoot her I shoot you. " Said Ethan. He dropped the rifle on the ground. "The knife too" I said

"And the bows "said Ethan. He Took three bows of his back with three quivers.

"I saw you two down there looking for supplies and I thought I could join up with you. Then I saw that you could use a gun. So I thought we could Keep each other alive."

Ethan and I exchanged. Nervous glances.

"Those where presents he said smiling no need to waste bullets on hunting when you can reuse arrows."

Ethan slipped the gun in his back pocket and gave an outstretched hand.

"Name's Lucas "he said picking up his knife his rifle and his bow.

"This is Geri and I'm Ethan". He explained. I picked up my bow and quiver and slung them over my back. "So Lucas... you hungry?" I asked

"You have no idea! He said I've been living off of the land with berries. I've wanted meat for so long but I couldn't even find anything good to wast my amo on.

"Well I'll go get a tent for Lucas" said Ethan.

About ten minuets later Ethan got back bloody and with brain fluid all over his new shirt, and we had roasted deer on a fire.

"So Lucas why are you on the island " I asked

"work here. He said or at least I used too..."

"Well I'm stuffed thanks for the deer. "He said going Into his tent.

"You okay? "Asked Ethan

"I'm fine, " "I picked up some better clothes for the three of us "he said tossing me some shorts.

"These are shorts". I said

"Yeah I know but we shouldn't stay here much longer. We should head to Carter's amusement park. Lucas said that there's a survivors group forming we can stay there!"

"That sounds like a good idea. "I said

"Well I'm pooped". I said getting up to my feet and into my tent.

I'm ready for another zombie filled sleep


End file.
